


Harry Potter Drabbles: Severus/Remus

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: Collection of Severus/Remus drabbles. Connected drabbles are posted in the same chapter. Some form longer stories, others are simply 100 words of Snupin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Although the post isn't using site warnings, some drabbles might have content that is disturbing or triggering. Each 'chapter' has notes in case anything should be tagged accordingly.

From Aconite to Moon: 13 Drabbles, somewhat connected, forming a sketchy love story. 

 

**Aconite**

'What are you looking for?' a soft voice asks, and you startle.

When you come here, you are alone. Because you want to be. Because you always are.

Alone.

'Go away,' you sneer, to emphasise how much you do not want him. 'Sod off, Lupin.'

You see the hurt in his eyes, how the golden light in them flickers and disappears, and you are satisfied.  
You turn your back at him, as if to show him what an insignificant creature he is.

'What are you looking for, Severus,' he persists.

'Aconite,' you hiss.

No, he means nothing to you.

 

**Blood**

'Idiot werewolf,' you snarl. 'Why does he have to come back like that every full moon?'

Poppy just shakes her head as if she does not have an answer.

You look at him with his bruises and his cuts and the beauty of his pale chest, smeared with blood. His - or another creature's - you don't know. Nor do you want to.

'He seems to mark territory, fighting... He seems to patrol the borders of the Forbidden Forest. Maybe he just wants to...'

'I don't care,' you say. But you stay, watching over him as he sleeps.

Idiot werewolf.

 

**Caterpillar**

'No, William,' Professor Lupin smiles at the tiny boy. 'It is not a monster. It's a caterpillar. They are used for Shrinking Solution. Professor Snape can tell you more about them.'

'Pro- Professor Snape?' the child asks, and puts down the caterpillar carefully in the grass, letting it perch on a strand.

 _Yes, Professor Snape_ , Remus thinks. _He knows so much, and then so little_. For a moment Remus stares into the darkness between the trees and imagines Snape kindly telling a curious child about the properties of caterpillars.

There is so much Remus wants to hear Severus Snape say.

 

**Darkness**

The sun has disappeared, leaving the forest grey and longing for the darkness.

He has forgotten time and place, forgotten how creatures creep around in here, longing for blood or human breath; for lives and thoughts and every little step he leaves in the dim, quiet world.

The forest's soft carpet covers noise, erases footsteps.

Only the night's air leaves sounds free to roam.

Above him, bright strands of moonlight turns grey into silver, turns his restless steps into fearful ones.

Then a mournful howl echoes, making him clench his fists in fear.

How could he have been so stupid?

 

**Escape**

His heart beats blood.  
Blood in his mouth in his mind.  
His own, he knows  
how it will taste.

Werewolf teeth, ripping  
flesh from bones, white  
fangs tearing pain from him,  
where he wanted  
pleasure.

He knows how it tastes  
in his mind,  
he has tasted the  
werewolf's blood so many times.

Looking at Lupin lying naked.

He pauses.

Standing silently, watching (expecting), he listens for the sound of strong paws to come, to make him co-

No.

He runs again, running for the edge, on the edge. But his thoughts attack him, miniature monsters ripping his resolve to pieces.

Yes.

 

**Forbidden**

He reaches the edge of the trees, in front of him the meadows lie naked, green grass turned into grey waves in the night's ocean.  
The world is quiet, a silent wind blows through the trees, making grass and leaves rustle, melodies of darkness and sleep.

But his mind is an inferno of clashing waves and he is drowning.

He has denied himself, denied everything. Denied to even consider it.

He knows he should get out, now, quickly, before the wolf finds him.

Only his need threatens to drag him under, drown him in the waves of his forbidden desire.

 

**Game**

His heart is a rabbit, shaking in fear, as he runs over the grass.

He holds his wand tightly, the lance with which the righteous knight will kill the beast.

Oh, how he hopes the beast will come. How he wants its blood, its heart; shattered  
over the ground, unclean.

His body sings of need, of hate, as he moves from one square to another, from one tree to the next, from the edge of the forest, over the dark meadows.

The ground is a pattern of light and dark in the moonlight.

Check or mate, wolf? Check or mate?

 

**Hurt**

'We have to find him, Severus.'

Minerva's voice is cold, but you can feel the thaw behind the ice. She is fond of the wolf.  
You don't care, you tell yourself, but it hurt anyway. They never cared about you like that, bringing the spring into their voices for you.

'I'll go,' you say, just to get away from the concern which does not concern you.

You find him hidden under a rotten, hollow trunk. He lies there, curled into a ball of puppy and hurt, curled around his torn body.

It kills you to see him lost like that.

 

**Intimacy**

The hours go by, tick-tock, tick-tock.

He just lies there lost in his unconsciousness, lost in the forests of his mind, as you watch over him.

You can see the trace of thorns and twigs imprinted on his skin, as if the trees have tried to keep him there, inside the woods, to let him be forbidden too.

And he is, to you.

Maybe the lingering caress (a thin finger over the white skin) you leave there is nothing but thorns into your heart.  
But the sigh he offers you heals your hidden wounds.

You walk away from him, smiling.

 

**Jealousy**

'Why are you doing this, Remus?'

Potter's voice grates against your mind, painfully. Why is he here, taking up the spot that is yours? Yours! bHaven't you earned it, suffered for it? Hasn't the wolf tried to kill you and hence made himself yours? You shake your head slowly, as if to deny the yellow-skinned monster inside you. Your eyes narrow. 

You stride into the room. 'Haven't you somewhere else to be, Potter? Go look for Lupin's rags where he left them,' you suggest, snarling. 'The forest isn't that big. Now go away.'

You sit down quietly by the bed.

 

**Kin**

For a moment the monster inside Lupin peeks out, possessive, recognising the tone in your voice. _Mine_ the golden eyes tell you.

Inside, you hurt. Your need and rage mingle and your heart holds a thunderstorm. But the tiny jealous monster inside you betrays you. Even you can hear the longing in your words as you speak, monster to monster.

'Why was Potter here? Are you lovers?' Your voice is a growl.

'No,' Remus says. 'There is someone else. If you must know. Someone like me.'

 

Someone else? Another wolf? Someone he meets in the forest? Oh no. Please, no...

 

**Lovers**

You return to his bedside over and over.

'Why?' he asks you, and you are certain you don't want to know.

'Severus, stop playing with me!' The order is almost a whisper, a contrast. Silk against whispered steel. 'Tell me.'

A shudder runs through you. How can this weak shadow of a man be so demanding? 'I don't know,' you say and close your eyes to shut him out. In the darkness behind your closed eyes, you feel soft lips against your own.

'But I do,' he whispers against your mouth. 'I do.'

'Yes,' you say, and tell him wordlessly.

 

**Moon**

Slowly you lie down upon the carpet of leaves and grass. Above you the moon shines, a narrow sickle of steel, cold and sharp.

Above you he rises, hard and ready, and your hand finds only warm skin as he lowers himself over you, inside you.

You sigh and close your eyes, forgetting about the waning crescent, forgetting about the moon.

'Remus,' you whisper, and the word is a caress upon your tongue.

Together you follow the pale path of the moon. Higher, higher you fly, and together you find light in the dark.

Your love is no longer forbidden.


End file.
